it was just a dream
by ScarlettAlexandra
Summary: This is a rowan hood fanfic of what could have happened when robin went to see Celandine. I own nothing. Please Review!


Robin walked through the woods until he found a small cottage in a clearing. He heard the rushing water of a spring near by. He walked through the grass his legs only wanting to have his wait off of them. When he reached the door it was open with dim light showing through. He looked around and walked inside seeing the fire on the hearth, but there was no sight of anyone. He went and sat on the ground in front of the fire. He looked around him. There was a pot next to the fire, the front door , and another one which probably led to a bedroom in the small cottage that was supposedly home to the woodwife. He glanced over it again and saw a figure that was not there at first. He looked at the figure which seemed to appear out of no where at all.

It was a young woman that looked about his age a little younger. She had long brown hair that waved down her slender back. She had warm and loving fern green eyes . Her skin was a pale color. It looked as if it was of something else. She had a green dress on that made her look all the more beautiful. One hand was on the wall which wore silver many stranded ring, the other at her side. Robin stood up quickly and looked across at her.

"I'm sorry. The door…" Robin began.

Her pink lips smiled softly as she said, "I opened it."

"…And the fire was…"

"I made it." She said looking strait into his eyes. He had barely known his feet had walked towards her. She looked at his sleeve which was covered with blood. She walked towards him took his hand and walked towards the rocking chair that was by the fire. She beckoned him to sit down on it as she kneeled on the ground his hand still in hers. She let go and looked up than grabbed a box that lay near by and opened it. She took out some kind of bandage and a bag.

"Take your shirt off." She said to him. Not asking, but demanding. Robin knew this was Celandine. The Celandine. The mystic healer that he had heard so much about. Whom he wanted to meet. She was the most beautiful women in the world. He took his shirt off reveling a scratched muscled torso to her. She did nothing for a minute. Just looked at him, than sighed and started working on his arm. Her touch was the most soothing thing in the world. Robin relaxed and leaned back in the chair letting her heal him. When she was done she put more wood on the fire. Robin stood up to let her sit in the chair but she told him to sit back down. He listened to her not knowing why he had he just felt as if he should. She stood looking down at him and asked, "Are you hungry ? "

"Yes, but you don't have to…" Robin began.

"I want to cook you something Robin." She said.

"How did you know my name?" He asked. He had never made his normal routines this far out. So Robin Hood was not very familiar here. Celandine smiled softly and said nothing. She went over to where a shelf was on the wall and grabbed something than grabbed fresh ripe vegetables off a bowl on the small table. After a while of finding the right ingredients and mixing them in the pot , she had made him a warm bowel of soup than tore him a piece of bread from a fresh wheat loaf. Robin did not realize how hungry he was until he began to eat. The food was delicious. Far better than his usual meal of some sort of stupid meat and well not much else. Celandine had just sat so patiently by the fire waiting for him to finish. When Robin was done he saw her watching the flames in the hearth. Her skin looked like it was glowing in the light. She sensed the presents of him looking at her and turned her head.

"Are you done?" she asked.

Robin said nothing in return, so she took the bowel from him and went to place it on the table than walked into the room which Robin thought was a bed room, and came back with a warm blanket.

She looked at him and asked, "Are you cold?"

Robin just realized he had goose bumps all over his arms and chest. His shirt was still off _. No wonder _he thought to himself_. _

She wrapped the blanket on his shoulders than sat back down on the floor. Robin saw her rub her arms and shiver just the slightest amount. Robin scooted to the ground and sat next to her.

"Your cold." He said to her.

She just looked at him and said, "You need it more." Robin put part of it around her slim shoulders. She grabbed hold of the side of it, as Robin did with the other. They sat there talking for a long time. She had told him about her , where she grew up, how much she wants to help people, and Robin had told her about him. They did not realize it but within two hours of talking they had scooted closer to each other. Celandine was practically leaning against him. Now they where asking each other questions.

They had asked each other what they had not yet said. And when done with that they just sat there. Celandine had leaned against his chest after a while. Robin was not sure what to do from there.

Than Robin got the courage to do something crazy. He tilted his head down so he was facing her, than leaned down and kissed her full on the lips, and she did not stop him…

Robin awoke the next morning alone laying on the floor with no blanket and his clothes back on. The fire burned low the pot still lay next to it untouched. Robin sat up and looked around. The table looked as if it did when he arrived. Everything looked as if it did when he arrived. Robin sighed than mumbled to himself, " It was just a dream."

_**Please review! Oh and again. I own none of the characters, places, etc ... **_


End file.
